


Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head

by frick



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Couch Sex, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, GOAT ASS, Hand Jobs, Hot, M/M, Sweat, fluffy goat ass, hot goat ass, oh my god asriel is so sweaty someone clean him, profuse sweating, sweaty goat ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frick/pseuds/frick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought frick has a limit and I tried to push him to it. Turns out, he has no limit. We're all sinners here, so afterwards, I helped revise the travesty brought into this world, if not by my hand, then by my own actions. We all burn." - Motifanon, March 6th, 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head

**

Reruns, ugh. Frisk absentmindedly assaulted the TV remote with his thumb, trudging through channel upon channel of garbage. This had been a problem for Frisk for a while, and his occasional Resets only made it worse.

Frisk leaned back into the couch, sighing. It was a sweltering summer’s day outside, the humidity saturating the air with suffocating heat. He had half a mind to dive into the pool, but he wanted to wait for Asriel to get back from jogging first.

His eyes following his thoughts, Frisk gazed out of the living room window. As if on cue, he heard some ragged pants echoing through the cul-de-sac. The scuffing of soles against concrete died out, replaced by the crinkling of grass. The panting shifted from quick draws into deep breaths. Curious, Frisk peeled himself off of the couch and wandered over to the window, yawning.

Asriel stood in the middle of the lawn, his shirt off, hunched over and gasping for breath. He was drenched in sweat, beads of it glistening in the sunlight as it played across the matted fur on his back. His shorts were dark with sweat as well.

Frisk tugged the collar of his t-shirt as his eyes swept over the sight, lingering and drinking in the details. with his fur matted down like that, you could easily make out the tone and definition he’d been working to achieve over the past few months. He looked… great, honestly. This wasn’t helping with the heat.

Asriel’s gasping cut off as he swallowed dryly, a second of jarring silence lingering in the air before he let out another gasp. The prince stood back up and stretched, one arm extended and another rubbing the back of his neck. Frisk looked at the way his body stretched and the muscles bunched, marveling at how flexible he was.. 

Az opened one eye, and just by sheer chance, he happened to be looking straight at Frisk. Frisk, who was hanging out the window, checking him out. With, Frisk realised, his mouth hanging open..

Frisk pulled away from the window, red with embarrassment. He was just a little too slow to escape the devious smile the crept over Asriel’s face.

Frisk knew that look. Right now, the best option was to hide and pretend that didn’t just happen. Frisk burrowed into the couch, pressing into the cushions. Just in case the terrible soap opera on the TV wasn’t enough of an excuse, he withdrew his laptop from the coffee table.

A couple of desperate pushes against the power button revealed that it had been tossed there earlier because it was out of batteries. Great. Frisk brought it up to his face anyway. As long as Az didn’t get too close, it would be fine..

The sound of the front door echoed through the house as Asriel came inside, locking it behind him. Frisk tried not to dwell on the sensation of being trapped.

“Frisk!~” The singsong tone sent a shiver down Frisk’s spine.

Maybe if Frisk didn’t make any sudden movements, Az wouldn’t even find him in here.

Footsteps rang out through the hallway. “Frisk, I saw you in the window!~”

He definitely wouldn’t come into the living room. Maybe he’ll check the room upstairs. Then Frisk could jus-

“Howdy!”

Frisk cursed the couch and the way it was blocking his peripheral vision, although not nearly as hard as he cursed himself for flinching. “H-hi, Az.”

“I saw you playing peek-a-boo in the window. Don'tcha know, it’s impolite to be a peeping Tom while I’m working out! Especially when you refuse to come with.” 

Frisk gulped. Play it off. Act cool. “Oh, that? I was just getting some fresh air, that’s all. It’s hot as hell today.”

“Just getting some fresh air, and checking me out at the same time?” Asriel leaned forward on the armrest near Frisk’s feet. The action caused Frisk to draw the dead laptop closer to his face. 

“C-chec… Well, uh, I… I was…”

Asriel crept closer, giving Frisk a healthy dose of caprine body odor. A drop of sweat flew off of Asriel’s fur and landed on Frisk’s bare shin, sliding down onto the couch.

Fuck. 

“I saw that look in your eyes, Frisk. I think you liked what you saw.”

Frisk couldn’t answer. He tried to pull the laptop closer to his face, but the keyboard was already pressing into his chin. Asriel’s digits scraped across the top of the display as he pulled himself onto the couch. 

He desperately wished the laptop was further south as a matted leg brushed up against his. Asriel drew back the laptop with little resistance.

“Oh? It’s not even on, Frisk.” The look of amusement across his muzzle sent deeper shades of red through Frisk’s cheeks. As though Frisk were a naughty child, hand caught in the cookie jar. ”Did you think you could fool me with this?”

Asriel gently put the laptop on the coffee table and shifted again, arms pushing into the couch cushion under Frisk. Beads of sweat landed on Frisk’s clothes. and he suddenly became acutely aware of how close Asriel’s chest was to his face. 

Frisk tried to avert his gaze, but his eyes were trapped on Asriel’s glistening pecs. 

“Golly, Frisk. Did you even hear what I said? It’s like you’re not even listening. Maybe it’s this stuff.” 

Asriel took one of his hands and rubbed it against his chest fur, sending a pitter patter of fluid across Frisk’s shirt. The human squirmed against Asriel feebly as two sweat drenched digits rubbed together in front of his face.

“Is this normal for humans? It’s like, catnip or something.” 

He moved his hand back and forth, and Frisk couldn’t help following it with his eyes. “Well, there’s plenty more where this came from.”

Frisk was painfully aware of that fact as he felt another droplet drip down his leg. Asriel cupped his hand across Frisk’s face, suddenly commanding Frisk’s full attention.

Fuck. The dampness should have bothered him, but it didn’t. Any kind of displeasure was drowned out by the moist, heavy smell that could only accurately be described as ‘Asriel’. Despite the sweltering heat in the room, the hand felt… Nice.

Asriel looked like a cat, playing with his food. It was only in the heat of moments like this that Frisk could even admit that the predatory grin across his maw suited Asriel, not to mention the butterflies it released in Frisk’s stomach.. 

Asriel moved back, resting his rear against Frisk’s knees. He hooked a finger into Frisk’s shorts and pulled down, freeing his full mast cock from its tortured prison, and playfully drummed a couple of fingers against it.

Frisk let out a couple of startled pants as Asriel continued to tease him, shuffling against the couch in futile resistance. He tried to wrest control of his shaft out of the boss monster’s hands, and was met with giggling as his fingers were slapped away. 

“Tch. Don’t be such a tease, Frisk. You got a free look, so now it’s my turn.” Asriel rubbed his free hand against his neck, and pulled away freshly sodden fingers. “Maybe this’ll help you to calm down.”

Frisk almost found the nerve to respond. His resolve quickly faded as Asriel slipped a couple of fingers into his mouth. Frisk had to keep himself from biting down as Asriel used the leverage to push him back against the couch.

The prince began vigorously pumping Frisk’s shaft while dragging his digits around his mouth, the pads on his fingers scraping against Frisk’s tongue and sending a strange but familiar taste of salt through his mind. 

Asriel stuck his tongue out between his fangs as Frisk let out ragged breaths through his hand. The human fidgeted his hips, Asriel’s tantalizing grasp on his member getting the better of him.

“Oh, and Frisk?” Asriel retracted his fingers from Frisk’s mouth. The human elected to stare at Asriel with a confused look instead of speaking. Asriel promptly stood up.

“The next time you want to get ‘frisky’, you can ASK instead of gazing like a pervert.”

Wait, what.

Asriel slipped off of the couch, wiping his hands against his shorts, and walked off towards the hall. Frisk tried to process what the hell just happened. The slamming of Az’s bedroom door startled him out of his daze.

“Wait… Az. Az!” Frisk hurriedly hitched his shorts back up and followed the boss monster upstairs. “I’m sorry! I-I just thought it was so hot when you were out there and I just wanted to-”

Asriel was waiting in the hallway, hand clenching against the doorknob. Frisk got baited, hard. 

And he was desperate. Oh, so desperate. Asriel looked so smug, it was as infuriating as it was alluring. “I don’t know, Frisk. Peeping like that is awfully rude. And I still gotta clean myself up, I’m filthy.”

Frisk’s mind raced with degenerate compliments that didn’t quite reach his lips. 

“You know, you could make it up to me.”

Yes. God, yes. Just end this thirst.

“This sweat is obviously distracting you. I need it cleaned off if we’re to, erm, ‘continue’.”

Easy. Frisk started towards the linen closet to get a towel.

“Oh, not like that, Frisk.” The human turned his head to see Asriel winking and wagging his index finger. “You were so eager to use your mouth before… Why don’t you finish what you started.” Asriel pointed towards his chest for emphasis.

Frisk hesitated. A war was being waged between his groin and his brain. There was a line. Frisk desperately wanted to cross it.

He mulled over it for a few seconds. Asriel playfully dragged a finger across his chest and giggled to himself as he inspected the bead of sweat balanced on the tip. 

Fuck it. 

“Okay.”

Asriel managed to recover from his shocked expression almost immediately, replacing it with a familiar wink, shaking his head at Frisk’s eagerness. He knew Frisk had a love hate relationship with this expression, and that would distract him long enough to give Asriel some time to think. Holy shit, Frisk had agreed to do it. Asriel had just wanted to fuck with Frisk a little bit. How far could he go…?

He threw the door ajar and flopped down on the bed. Frisk walked in after him with a conflicted but determined expression and a chub in his shorts to match.

“Well?” Asriel’s grin was bordering on obscene. “Tick tock, Frisk.”

Frisk gulped, lowering himself over Asriel’s chest. That familiar scent, no, that musk, it was even more potent from up here. He apprehensively brought his tongue to bear against Asriel’s chest. A sick sense of shame tingled at the back of his mind, causing him to shudder at the dampness of the matted fur. 

For a moment, this was gross, wrong, too far.

Frisk drew his tongue back into his mouth, swallowing nervously. Oh. Oh god, it tasted like him. And… 

Uh oh.

Asriel’s didn’t bother to hide his surprise as Frisk proceeded to do exactly as ordered. The human had hesitated, but now he was eagerly pressing his tongue against the boss monster’s chest, lapping at the fur and huffing through his nose. He was surprisingly eager, his eyes closed and both hands gripping the sheets under the both of them as though he would fall over without the support. He had to stifle laughter again as Frisk’s erection brushed against his leg. He almost felt bad about provoking the human into doing this. But, he couldn’t deny that it actually felt kinda… Nice.

Up until a point, at least. The novelty wore off after a minute or so. Watching Frisk squirm was funny, and those little gasping noises were kinda cute, but that tongue could be put to much better use. 

“That was nice, Frisk, but it’s not entirely what I was expecting.”

Frisk lifted his head up. “I’m… Sorry?”

“If you’re actually sorry, I expect you to try a little harder than that.”

Asriel paused, thinking about how best to word the thought that had been brewing in the recesses of his mind. He started to blush, which Frisk noted with growing apprehension. 

Surely, this would be it, there was no way the human could keep up with this.

“Frisk, I want you to let me sit on you.”

Frisk looked a little confused. That wasn’t so bad.

“On your face.”

Oh. OH. Ohhhhhh.

Frisk’s expression turned carefully blank, a survival skill he had learned over time with Asriel so that he could scream internally in peace.. There was no way. There was no, fucking, way, that Frisk could do that. Not in a million years. 

Asriel didn’t eat human food, so it’s not like he was going to be, you know, dirty. 

No. Absolutely not. 

What Frisk had just gotten a mouthful of had only scratched the surface, and the human wanted more. 

Not happening. There was no way that Frisk would consent to Asriel sitting on him, pressing his face into what was no doubt the muskiest place on his entire body.

Ohhhh fuck. He was really going to do this, wasn’t he. Frisk’s cock pulsed in confirmation.

“I-is that too far? I-”

Frisk’s expression returned. “Okay, Az.”

Asriel froze. Maybe he had misheard.

“My face is your throne, prince.”

He hadn’t misheard. Asriel was sweating and it wasn’t from jogging. “R-right, then. Uhh, j-just get on the bed then and-”

Frisk crawled onto the bed with a surprising amount of conviction. “Ready when you are.” Frisk cleared his throat. “Your highness.”

Asriel was suddenly aware of the fact that he wasn’t quite sure how to proceed. Maybe Frisk was betting on him flinching at the last moment. Well, to hell with that. He turned away from Frisk’s unnervingly enthusiastic expression and lowered his behind.

Frisk closed his eyes, but the image of rapidly approaching rear end was already burned into his retinas, quite possibly for life. The sensation of moist goat fur pressing against his face was a potent reminder of the lewd hell he had just put himself into. It was everywhere, enveloping his senses and seemingly pressing down on him from every direction.

Thankfully, Az didn’t weigh much. One of the bigger upsides of being seventy percent magic by volume. Frisk tried and failed to reach for his own throbbing erection as Asriel’s ass moved about his face, the prince shifting to get comfortable. He thought the previous sweat drenched hand was a heady scent, but this was entirely too much, like a wall, or the crushing weight of deep water. Savoury, moist, and at this concentration, Frisk could swear he could detect the faintest traces of fruity candy. A shudder traveled along Frisk’s entire body, and he opened his mouth and took a deep breath, letting the crushing pressure in.

Asriel tried to say something to Frisk, but Frisk was clearly not available for conversation at the moment. The prince shifted enough to reach Frisk’s twitching, drooling shaft and began to reward him for his efforts, trying to hold back a giggle as the human’s breath tickled him in a place he had honestly never expected to be tickled.

The thought occurred to Asriel that perhaps Frisk was receiving two rewards. He was being so compliant and unresisting that Asriel was almost worried Frisk was suffocating. He gave Frisk’s member a particularly firm squeeze and noted with a small amount of relief that the human was still kicking. Erm, or at least, twitching..

Unconsciousness wasn’t too far from the truth, for Frisk. Asriel stroking him was about the only tether he had back to reality. Everything else was this sensation, this enveloping musk, so thick it was nearly solid. Hell, he could almost… Taste...

A thought occurred. A thought that made Frisk shudder.

An action occurred. An action that made Asriel jump.

Frisk dragged his tongue across Asriel’s hole like a credit card, causing the boss monster to give a startled, half strangled bleat. Emboldened, Frisk went back for a second and a third pass, each time working his tongue just a little deeper. With every trace, the boss monster shook above him, gasping in wordless bliss, his hands hanging limply by his sides. Frisk wiggled his shoulders free enough to position his hands around Asriel’s ass, lifting him slightly to get a better position. The moment caught up with Frisk enough for him to register the fact that his tongue was currently ensconced in the hindquarters a boss monster, and that he was obtaining leverage so that he could push deeper.

A few thoughts occurred. Why did boss monster sweat taste good? It was more than sweat. At this point, Frisk could only classify it as… Essence.

Frisk wasn’t entirely sure if it was the taste, or if it was the close intimate moment of sharing his partner’s bodily fluids. it was just some deep seated issue that Frisk could never truly address, programmed in by some cruel god with a sick sense of humour and a sicker set of perversions.

Second thought: What was wrong with boss monsters? What could possibly cause a creature’s biology so be so attuned to giving and receiving pleasure?

That actually lead into the third thought: What was wrong with Frisk? There’s nothing more confronting that an ass in the face, except perhaps a strong desire to push your tongue into the middle of it.

The thoughts were interrupted by Asriel’s cheeks clenching against his face.

And grip tightening around his cock. Frisk didn’t expect to be brought out of his musings like this, but nothing in life was more affirming that perhaps you should worry less about the small details than a searing, stars in your vision style orgasm. He dug his fingers a bit deeper into Asriel’s cheeks than he intended, garbling unintelligibly with his tongue caught as he released into the prince’s palm.

Asriel lifted himself off of Frisk’s face and collapsed against the human’s chest. He was panting harder than after his run.

“H-holy shit, Frisk…”

Frisk sat in silence for a few moments, taking the opportunity to taste fresh air once more. He looked over to Asriel to confirm his suspicions; there was an out of place blotch in his fur around his crotch.

“Haha, made you cum hands free.”

Asriel’s face went beet red. “F-Frisk!”

“Was that a decent apology?”

The boss monster nervously averted his gaze. “Y-yes.”

“Good. Could you move off of me? I’m gonna go get some... Mouthwash.”


End file.
